Magnus Arms and Weaponry
Magnus Arms and Weaponry is the largest arms manufacturing company in Templuria. They produce the bulk of the Templurian military's equipment. Tanks Tanks are the M.A.W.'s specialty and they have produced many models. All of the tanks below are used in the Templurian Armored Corps. Armored Tanks M.A.W's armored tanks have little firepower, however they have more armoring than Light Tanks. They are the cheapest to manufacture and take little time to construct. TAT Guardian The 'Templurian Armored Tank Model 001: 'Guardian' ' was the first project undertaken by M.A.W. They focused on designing a fast tank that was fast and cheap to mass produce. The 'Guardian' is used mainly to attack infantry. It's weak armor makes it vulnerable to RPGs and other tanks. The Guardian is used sparingly in the Templurian military, due to the fact of its letdown during tank battles. The Guardian models were first deployed from Templuria in the Darker Tomorrow Wars. They proved excellent in infantry battles, however they lacked much skill during cautious attacks. A second version was invented shortly thereafter which improved upon the formers dissabilities. The original version was decommissioned after the Darker Tomorrow Wars ended. TAT Sentinel The 'Templurian Armored Tank Model 003: 'Sentinel' ' improved upon the Guardian system. It was given thicker armor which could withstand most of the current enemy's weaponry and attacks on enemy tanks were proved much more effective. The Sentinel costed more than the Guardian models, but the extra cost was worth it. In its golden age, the Sentinel made up 75% of the military's tanks. However, technology improvements made it obsolete and the military began relying on tanks more capable for destroying enemy cities. Only a few still remain in the armed forces. Light Tanks TLT Defender Medium Tanks TMT Engager TMT Regal Heavy Tanks THT Enforcer THT Crusader THT Wolfheart Super Heavy Tanks TSHT Behemoth TSHT Duality The 'Templurian Super Heavy Tank Model 107: 'Duality' (V3) ' is a notable tank in Templuria, because of its extreme offensive capabilities. Its dual cannons (from which it gets its name) can level enemy buildings with ease. Its extensive armor prevents damage from most conventional weaponry and it usually can withstand attacks from about anything but a bombing run or missile strike. Its dual cannons are very effective for destroying enemy tanks. The Majority of these tanks were destroyed during the GATO assaults on Templuria in the Templurian War of Prominence ( Part of the Second Great War), however some still remain in service. One Duality was responsible for delivering the final assault on a Lionskull bunker during the Darker Tomorrow Wars. Main Battle Tanks TMBT Juggernaut TMBT Dreadnought TMBT Phalanx Proposed & Scrapped Models Over the years, M.A.W. has had to eliminate projects due to insufficient funds or design flaws. TCMT Firestreak The 'Templurian Cruise Missile Tank Model 000: 'Firestreak' ' was a scrapped tank designed to fire cruise missiles. The project was ended do to a shortage of cruise missiles in Templuria and a flaw in the firing mechanism, which caused the equipped missile to explode while still inside the cannon. The Firestreak would have been the most expensive tank in Templuria had it been mass produced. TPT Ironrain The 'Templurian Paratroop Tank Model 000: 'Ironrain' ' was a proposed tank designed to be dropped from aerial vehicles, such as helicopters or even specially designed bombers. The project never reached production due to insufficient funding by the Templurian military. Aircraft Though M.A.W. is known better for their tanks, they have produced a small number of aircraft used in Templuria. Fighters TSF Aerial Spear TJF Cardinalo Bombers TLB Cloudslash Category:Templuria Category:Military